


Nuclear Winter

by EruditePrincess1993



Series: When the Ground Meets the Sky [2]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fix-It, Grounder Culture - Freeform, Grounder Politics, Lexa Lives, Lincoln Lives, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EruditePrincess1993/pseuds/EruditePrincess1993
Summary: *Sequel to Toxic Earth*It’s been three months since the fall of Mount Weather, and with Ice Nation simmering below the surface comes the threat of war. Only with other clans at its stead. The Trikru and the Skaikru think that Azgeda is the only threat they will face. That is, until Thelonious, Wells’ father, arrives back a changed man, offering a solution to people’s pain. When the threat of Azgeda and the threat of A.L.I.E merge, Grounders and Skaikru alike will be thrust into a conflict that will test their humanity.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Nuclear Winter, the sequel to Toxic Earth. This contains the s3 arc and will my version of s4. Just to point out that one certain storyline while be removed. There will be a update once a week, the day after a new episode.   
> Here are the key details: Wells is ambassador of the Sky People and, Tristan and Anya have forbidden Skaikru to leave Trigeda unless attended due to problems with Ice Nation.  
> This chapter picks up at 3x01 and everything that happens in the episode while Costia isn’t there occurs   
> Conversations in Trigedasleng are indicated in italics.

**_January 27th, 2253_ **

            I could see everything from the windows of Laslow’s Tavern as Beaufort and I stand outside of one of the private rooms. Making sure that no one overhears or complicates the meeting between Wells, Anya, and Prince Roan. The stench of rum and whiskey curdles the inside of my stomach that I could have easily been intoxicated myself.

            “ _Wow, the stench could be smelled from this balcony_ ,” Beaufort sneers with his nose crinkled. I look at where his eyes are directed at, and see three _Azgeda_ guards enter the tavern. Must be the sentries that came with Roan.

            “ _Probably why their prince is taking so long_ ,” I deduce. It would be preferable if they didn’t know. Didn’t know that Lexa was commissioning Roan to help guide Wells through _Azgeda_ to look for Clarke. It doesn’t escape my memory that I overheard Lexa asking and basically pleading Wells to find Clarke a couple nights ago.

            “You are her best friend,” Lexa pleaded. “She’ll go with you willingly when she sees you.”

            “If Clarke is in Azgeda and they know it, they are probably locking her on their sight to make it difficult for her to leave before they can get a hold of her,” Wells answered. “Also, I hate to say this but if Clarke walked all the way to Ice Nation, she doesn’t want to be found.”

            “I don’t doubt that she’ll go with you,” Lexa pointed out. “She trusts you. I know you can find her and bring her back to your home. I will not sleep if Queen Nia continues to have her eyes on her.”

            She commissioned Anya and me to travel with him while Roan will merely be our guide. It was convenient that he was here when Lexa made the offer. Probably thinks that he be more trustworthy since it’s known that his relationship with his mother is strained.

            I’d want to get away from that frigid hag too if she was my mother.

            “ _Should we tell them?_ ” Beaufort asks me.

            Coming to think of it, it would be wise to inform them that Roan’s friends have entered the tavern. Otherwise they would come up the stairs and complicate things by wanting to come inside.

            I knock on the door and after a second, it opens a crack. “ _The Ice Nation sentries have entered the tavern_ ,” I inform Yvette, who’s keeping watch inside the room.          

            She answers with a nod before completely closing the door. I look to see the sentries looking at the door with keen interest. Like they want to know why their prince is taking so long.

            It’s only been ten minutes ago that Wells, Anya, and Roan have entered this room. Speaking of them, the door opens and Anya is the first one to come out. She looks at the ground floor of the tavern and scrunches her nose like she smells horse manure.

            “ _Costia, go to the markets and get what we need_ ,” Anya orders, not keeping her eyes off the Ice Nation sentries.

            I nod and descend the staircase. With Wells right behind me. The three sentries eye us critically, though they look as if Wells’ mere presence disgusts them the most. Titus said that _Azgeda_ was infuriated at the fact that my clan is giving the Sky People residence in our territory. While we now understand the reason the Sky People came down because their Space Castle had failing life support and misunderstandings culminated into conflict, Azgeda and a few clans still believe the preconception that they came to invade with the intention of wiping my clan out.

            The latter is completely untrue but people will believe anything to further their xenophobia.

            We both leave the tavern and out into the cold elements outside. This cold January day isn’t stopping people from visiting the vendors. Though people are also flocking to the bulletin pole to see the recent bounty flier tacked there by someone from Azgeda.

            The whole “killing someone to gain their power or talent” is malarkey. It’s not surprising that it’s a _Azgeda_ belief since they are messed up.

            Wells and I stop at the vendor that sells supplies to those traveling out of Polis and we purchase pecans, dried meat strips, and dried fruit. Things we might need when traveling to _Azgeda_.

            “ _So, what happens if this plan fails?_ ” Wells asks me.

            “ _Lexa is going to send Indra to help them look_ ,” I answer. “ _She’s going to contact them by morse code using the walkie. That’s how our military higher ups prefer to communicate_.”

            While Indra and Anya volunteered to look for Clarke with different groups, father decided to be the one to meet both groups back at the border. He said his hands were tied concerning the problem with Ice Nation. Even though I’m not crossing into Ice Nation territory alone, he had reservations about me going due to that incident with those two Ice Nation warriors years ago.

            When Nigel suggested he would go in my place, father’s face turned to the shade of puce and as a result, my brother knew that it was the end of that discussion. Despite his reservations, father would rather have me accompany Wells, Anya, and Roan to Ice Nation due to my sense of self preservation. Something that Nigel lacks.

            After giving the vendor trinkets in return for our purchased goods, we go straight to the Commander’s Tower to change into Ice Nation garb. Since Anya said we should get ready to leave Polis right after acquiring needed supplies. Passing by us are the trail of Nightbloods who must be taking their midmorning walk around the city. With their matron Arya supervising them.

            “ _Good morning, Ambassador Wells of the Sky People_ ,” most of them greet him.

            “ _Good morning to you, too_ ,” he returns with a smile. “ _Just don’t cause your matron grief today_ ,” he continues teasingly.

            As usual, ten Nightbloods were chosen as Novitiates after Lexa’s ascension five years ago. They are all twelve years of age, with _Aden kom Ingranronakru_ being the most promising of the ten. Hopefully, it’s not for another few years that there is another Conclave.

            Though that depends what Ice Nation decides.

            We enter through the front door and cross through the lobby into one of the back rooms where the garbs and utensils were delivered this morning. Azkru wear heavy garments adorned with thick furs and they are made with a blue tint while we Trikru wear dark earth tones to help blend in with the trees.

            Wells and I change out of our garbs (In his trips to Polis this month, Wells has been wearing the traditional _Trikru_ garments at the urgent recommendation of Anya. As his _Skaikru_ wear would have made him more vulnerable of being singled out) and into the _Azgeda_ clothing. Just slipping into them makes my skin crawl and I’ll be happy to rid of them when we get back to _Trigeda_.

            “ _And we’re wearing Ice Nation clothing due to tensions?_ ” Wells asks me as he straps the vest on.

            “ _Yes, as it wouldn’t be safe to wear the usual Woods Clan garments_ ,” I answer as Anya enters the room from behind us. “ _Ice Nation is simmering but things will progress to a boiling point depending what they do_.”

            “ _If they like the benefits that the Coalition provides them, why do they have it in their minds to rebel?_ ” Wells asks as Anya swaps her trench coat for a Azgeda one.

            “ _They don’t care unless it benefits their own agenda_ ,” Anya points out. “ _Nia never had a problem with her people making violations last year, like their poaching activities last autumn. Now with what happened in Mount Weather, they have become more brazen and are using it to undermine Lexa’s power in the Coalition_.”

            “ _Lexa was there when it happened, and she also had a hand in it as did I, Clarke, and Bellamy_ ,” Wells surmises. “ _It doesn’t make sense that they think it was just Clarke that did it single-handedly_.”

            “ _Since she was the one that disappeared and that you have remained with your people, that’s why such thoughts run their heads and due to their belief that doing a thing of that magnitude by oneself indicates strength; that having assistance is considered weak_ ,” Anya points out. “ _Then again, most of Ice Nation will believe anything to further their cause_.”

            Roan comes in, appearing to have dressed down in private. Since he’s crown prince of his clan, it shouldn’t surprise me that he would think dressing down with other people in the same room was beneath him. Apparently he swapped outfits with one of his sentries , including the dual swords.

            “ _Hopefully the three of you have finished with completing your masquerade_ ,” he says. “ _If you want to do this, we better make it quick. It would be a shame if they caught up with her first_.”

            It’s like the blood has been drained from Wells’ face due to his widened eyes. Clarke getting killed by Queen Nia is undoubtedly one of his worse fears.

            “ _We don’t intend to dawdle_ ,” Anya drawls.

            The four of us exit through the backdoor of the tower and weave through the city’s back allies before stepping into the frozen and snowcapped wilderness.

            “ _Does anyone from Trigeda know that we will be coming back in Azgeda wear?_ ” Wells asks as our boots crunch through the snow.

            Anya is the one that answers. “ _Aside from the Commander, Tristan strongly recommended it. In fact, he’s going to be there when we return to greet us_.”

            Roan looks at Anya. “ _Have you two made up your minds yet? It’s rather tiring to witness two people who never disclose their mutual attraction_.”

            “ _I would watch your mouth if I were you_ ,” Anya threatens. “ _Prince or not, I’ll rip your vocal cords from your throat_.”

            Despite Anya’s defensive reaction, it just confirms to Roan about the extent of their relationship. Anya has gone from sharing a tent with father to moving into our house early this month. Anya said that it was getting tiring living in that two story house alone, though I have seen her exiting father’s bedroom during the mornings.

            Not very subtle.

            A few miles into our walk from Polis, Anya hands Wells and I headpieces as we near a puddle of slush and mud. Anya, Wells, and I fasten our headpieces while Roan sticks his hand into the mud before running over his face. Ice Nation warriors and dignitaries are scarred a certain way to showcase status. And so Roan would cover his scars that reveal that he’s the prince.

            “ _Alright, since our identities are concealed, it’s safe to venture in_ ,” Roan states as he stands up. “ _Don’t wander if you want to live_.”

            Of course, since it would be dangerous as right now, Azgeda is hostile but there is something about his tone that indicates that there are other people in Azgeda that would be considered a threat other then Queen Nia’s warriors.

            It’s like Wells caught on too. “ _One of the twelve Ark stations landed in your clan’s territory, did they?_ ” Wells deduces. “ _And they are still alive_.”

            Roan hesitates before answering, “ _Yes, there were survivors among the group that fell by the capitol of Azgeda. Half of what came down and if you ask, I think you would have to take it to the Commander to convince my mother to let them travel to Woods Clan territory without trouble_.”

            Anya’s eyes scowl at Roan, like she doesn’t trust a word he just said. He could be lying but one never knows. There could be survivors who managed to pick up what they do and blend in without trouble but that would be a miracle.

            We trudge through the snow in silence until we reach the wooden sign that bears the hand with the swirl circle in the palm, which is the Ice Nation symbol, and on the sign in both Trigedasleng and English it reads, _You have reached Ice Nation territory. Proceed with caution._

            “ _As I said, stay with me_ ,” Roan warns. “ _Wandering could only mean death_.”

            We follow him and Wells looks back at the other side of the sign with Trigeda’s clan symbol and the statement that they have reached Woods Clan territory before looking forward.

            “ _Keep your eyes peeled_ ,” Anya advises. “ _Watch out for scouts and bounty hunters_.”

            “ _Got it_ ,” Wells postulates. “ _So, we’re going to look in the trading posts first?_ ”

            “ _There is one two hours walking distance from here and if she’s not there, we’ll go to Berman’s trading post_ ,” Roan explains. “ _They will know if they have seen her_.”

            Of course, since Lexa drew a rough sketch of Clarke on a piece of cloth. Lexa doesn’t have the skill of drawing like Lincoln does, as he would create a accurate likeness of Clarke like he did with Octavia and Luna in his sketchbook.

            As we pass by shrubs, I thought I see movement but it wasn’t there when I looked. Probably just an animal.

           

* * *

 

            The first stop was unsuccessful, as no one there has seen a girl with that likeness. Though we encountered a bounty hunter who had the same objective. Finding Wanheda.

            “ _I’ll accompany you_ ,” he offered. “ _That way we’ll split the award when we bring her to the Queen_.”

            The award that Nia offered was more stupendous then any usual bounty award. If there is a bounty, the reward is usually one piece of domestic animals like a horse or livestock of your choice. If one captures Clarke, they will receive a box of metal items.

            We steer clear from Azgeda settlements, since it wouldn’t be logical for Clarke to be there. Not if she wants to hide. We all eat what’s in our provisions bags and after the second trading post was a fail, we stop at a third trading post when the sky is close to dark.

            The wagon is gone, indicating that the owner was out on a supply hunt but the candle lights were outside. Indicating that someone was in there.

            “ _Roman’s daughter Niylah holds down this trading post when he’s gone_ ,” Roan explains. “ _Since he’s not here, we’ll see her_.”

            “ _You lead the way_ ,” Wells offers as Anya eyes our bounty hunter with unease. I admit, just the sight of him makes my skin crawl. I’m just lucky at he hasn’t thought to remove our headpieces.

            Roan puts his hand on the door and it creaks open. Stepping inside the warm building, a red haired girl moves away from the desk where a blonde haired woman stands behind. She looks at us and asks, “ _You got something to trade?_ ”

            Roan ignores her and looks at the red haired girl with interest. Her back is turned as she looks at a fur hat.

            “ _I asked you a question_ ,” says the woman. Something is peculiar about the mysterious girl too but I can’t peg it.

            Roan steps towards the desk as Wells pulls out the sketch and slides it towards Niylah. “ _Have you seen this girl_ ,” Wells asks her.

            Niylah analyzes the sketch as Roan and Anya wait for her reaction. She hesitates before answering, “ _That’s not a very good likeness_.”

            “ _Then you have seen her?_ ” Roan deduces.

            “ _She was here two days ago_ ,” she answers. She lifts up her wrist to showcase one of those metal wristbands. “ _That’s how I got this. Said she was going north, following Eden’s Pass_.”

            Eden’s Pass is a trail which follows from the Blue Cliff territory all the way to Ice Nation. And one of its stops is Gara, the capitol city of Ice Nation.

            “ _Gara_ ,” deduces the bounty hunter. “ _We have to hurry_.”

            He walks from the building as Anya gazes at the red headed girl who is looking at the crates. Wells is looking too.

            “ _Thank you_ ,” Roan says. “ _You’ve been more helpful then you can imagine_.”

            He walks towards the door as the three of us linger. Anya analyzes the mystery girl further before we file out the door.

            We didn’t see that girl’s face but it’s suspicious that she purposely didn’t look at us.

            Roan dismisses the bounty hunter, telling him that we’ll be remaining here for a few hours to which he answered, “ _and I’ll arrive back here tomorrow_.”

            It doesn’t sound good, since he interprets it that we think that Clarke is here. It probably won’t end pretty for the woman inside the building.

            “ _Is it possible that the other girl was Clarke?_ ” Wells asks hopefully. “ _I mean, the post trader’s daughter hesitated before answering, and that other girl purposely didn’t look at us_.”

            Anya hesitates before answering, “ _It’s possible that she could have used berries to change the color of her hair. People use that and other elements for natural hair colorant_.”

            “ _So, we’re actually going to wait in the cold for her?_ ” I ask. “ _It’s going to be a while_.”

            “ _She will have to come out sometime_ ,” Roan states.

            The four of us stand against the building, watching and hearing for a door to open. Hours pass and I feel like nodding myself to sleep though I keep awake. Anya and Roan seem to not be tempted.

            Hours pass and the door doesn’t open. In what seems like the wee hours of the morning, I hear the creak of the door and the red headed girl comes out. I pay attention to her side profile. Though her face is smeared from dirt, I could recognize that face from anywhere.

            “It’s her,” Wells whispers before walking towards her. Clarke looks at him and her reaction is immediate. She takes out a knife and poises it at him.

            “Wait!” Wells exclaims before he removes the headpiece from his face. To show that it’s him and nothing to worry about.

            The urgency and caution on her face is replaced by ease and relief.

            “Wells?” she asks, stepping forward.


	2. Chapter Two

            She barrels towards him and wraps her arms around him. And he returns the gesture.

            “It’s you,” she breathes. “It was really you in there?”

            “Who else would it be?” he answers. “Perhaps my voice sounded slightly different with the Trigedasleng.”

            She cracks a weak smile and replies, “I knew your voice was familiar but I couldn’t be sure because last time I knew, you didn’t speak any Trigedasleng.”

            “Things happen when one is absent for three months,” he informs her.

            “I know this is rather touching but we can save the reunion for later,” Roan drawls huskily. “We need to keep going.”

            “If we stay any longer, it will pose a threat to you and to us,” Anya continues stepping forward as she removes the headpiece. “That bounty hunter will arrive back here at first light and we should be gone when he arrives.”

            “Where are we going?” she asks hoarsely. “Home?”

            “The next time you wipe out a entire civilization, don’t make the stupid decision of leaving,” I inform her. “Otherwise you’ll get another bounty on your head.”

 

* * *

 

            The five of retrace our steps from the trading post, the cold biting our skin as we trudge through the snow and as the sun slowly rises above the horizon. We stop by a pond of frozen water. To which Roan breaks the ice with a ice pick and Anya boils the water.

            “So, what has happened while I was gone?” Clarke asks.

            “First, Ice Nation is causing trouble for the Coalition,” Wells starts. “Everyone is afraid they will pull something and speaking of the Coalition, we are part of it.”

            “Lexa made us part of the Coalition?” Clarke asks with disbelief as Anya approaches her with a wet wash cloth.

            “Stand still while I wash the berries from your hair,” Anya says.

            “That won’t be necessary,” Clarke replies. “I can wait.”

            Anya snorts. “Stubborn. I could see why the Commander has a interest in you.” Anya rubs the wet rug through Clarke’s hair without bothering to be gentle. The red fades away slowly to reveal Clarke’s natural blonde locks. Scrub. Anya rungs out the rag. The process continues.

            “So, does that change anything that we agreed upon?” Clarke asks. “The terms of the truce.”

            “Nothing is too different, only that since we’re under the Coalition,” Wells answers, giving a shrug. “The Commander offered us a place because she felt we would be safer that way.”

            “Though Lexa’s poor excuse of an advisor thinks otherwise,” I scoff.

Anya puts down the rag after most of the berry juice is cleaned from Clarke’s hair. Only that there are traces of pink on her hair. “Much better, though you still reek,” Anya says with her nose crinkled. “Hopefully your mother draws you a warm bath when you get back.”

There is no denying that. From a distance, she smells like she hasn’t washed in more than three months.

“I hate to agree but you do smell,” Wells points out teasingly.

Roan boils water and after we refill our flasks, we head on out. With Anya giving her something to cover her face with.

“It’s been three months and you decide that now’s the time to find me,” Clarke notes.

I roll her eyes. I told her that she has a bounty on her head. Or maybe she didn’t get the gist right away.

“I thought Costia made that clear,” Roan says with an eye roll. “The queen has offered anyone a box of metal items if they could bring her to you.”

Predictably he’s not going to use the term mother. At least not yet. Though Clarke should be able to place him since she saw him once when the Mountain aimed the missile at TonDC.

Clarke looks at him. “You sound familiar. Aren’t you the crown prince of Ice Nation?” she asks. “Because I thought I saw you the day of the missile.”

Roan looks sideways at her. “Nothing can be hidden from you, can it?” he asks her.

“If you are wondering why Queen Nia is offering a box of metal items in exchange for you, she believes you have the ability to command death,” Anya notates, changing the subject. “They call you Wanheda.”

Clarke shakes her head. “Me? Command death?” Clarke asks, her tone full of confusion. “I wasn’t the only one and we didn’t have a choice. We had to save our people.”

“Ice Nation believes in crazy stuff,” Wells responds before looking at Roan. “I am surprised that this guy isn’t in over his head with this stuff.”

“Very funny, ambassador,” Roan drawls. Like Wells’ age appropriate banter irritates him. Roan is close his thirties after all.

“And because of this bounty, we had to come before someone could bring you to Queen Nia,” I continue, “and trust me, you wouldn’t have wanted that to happen. The Ice Nation” – I barely contain a chuckle – “believe that when you kill a person, you acquire their talent.”

Roan rolls his eyes at me while Clarke is digesting what I said.

“Costia, it’s no laughing matter,” Anya chastises, her lips pursed.

“Anya, even you know how ridiculous that belief is,” I point out.

“So, the Ice Nation queen placed a bounty on my head so she could kill me and therefore acquire my power,” Clarke says. “Wow, that’s crazy.”

“They say that…” Wells starts before looking at Roan, “I might as well change the subject because we can’t afford to infuriate our guide.”

We watch the position of the sun as we continue on and by the time it’s late morning, and we are just ten miles from the border when we see three Azgeda warriors. Lovely.

Anya brushes the handle of her sword as they reach closer while stepping in front of Clarke. I clutch my bow tightly as well.

As the three warriors see us, Roan puts his hand up. “ _Easy_.” He wipes the mud from the side of his face, revealing his scars. “ _We don’t want trouble_.”

The three lower their weapons and come to their attention. “ _He’s Ice Nation_ ,” speaks the first one. He looks over to the rest of us. “ _Who are they?_ ”

“ _Scouts that our queen sent to travel to the Woods Clan border_ ,” Roan answers. “ _I just accompanied them to make sure they don’t encounter problems_.”

The second one with the bow goes over to Anya while the first one says, “ _We need to see their scars so we could verify their identities._ ”

My heart pounds in my chest as I hover in front of Wells while the Azgeda warrior puts his fingers to Anya’s mask. He is about to lift it up when Anya takes a knife from her belt and plunges it into his heart.

He collapses and that causes the first one to react though I take him down with two arrows while Roan takes care of the third.

I take deep breathes as we look at the bodies of the slain warriors before us. that was close. Very close.

“ _We need to take care of the bodies_ ,” Anya points out. She looks over at a cave across from us. “ _There. We’ll hide them there to further delay the fallout_.”

Wells and I take the first one while Clarke and Anya take the second one with Roan proceeding to lift the third one over his shoulder. When we are close to the clearing, we hear the sound of faint drums.

“ _Wait_ ,” Anya commands. “ _Stop_.”

We stop hauling the bodies and listen to the drums coming closer and closer. The blood drains from my skin.

War drums.

“War drums,” Clarke repeats.

“We need to hurry,” I urge. “Since we’re ten miles from the Trikru border, it’s not a good sign.”

A few miles, we hear voices. Some very familiar. With Bellamy’s, Indra’s, and Pike’s being the most recognizable.

Pike?

I leave the area where my group is standing and Bellamy raises his gun at me. Indra puts her hand to stop him and I can see that with them are Kane, Monty, and a black haired, oriental woman that could only be his mother. Especially given the way she is shielding him while sending me a piercing scowl.

I remove my face mask as do Clarke and Wells. “It’s just us, Bellamy,” Wells assures them.

Bellamy lowers his gun, his eyes on Clarke. Like he can’t believe his eyes and like he thinks this is some dream.

He rushes over to her while Pike looks at both Wells and I. “What are you two doing here?” he asks. He could have just directed that question at Wells, since they both originated in the Ark while I was born on the Earth. Yet, he included me in that question. We corresponded a few times regarding the winters and the planet biology and since they thought I was actually helping the Delinquents, he would correctly assume that I am a great friend of the Sky People.

“Doing what you guys are doing,” Wells answers as Anya and Indra exchange a hug. “How did the Vice Chancellor and Bellamy encounter you and Mrs. Green?”

“We’ll tell you when we get back,” Pike answers as I see the flag with the Azgeda symbol coming from a distance.

“That’s a good idea,” I point out. “Because the Azgeda army is marching towards that direction.”

Kane and Pike turn to see what I’m looking at. The army coming closer and Wells steps back. His eyes widened. “We need to go into the cave with the bodies of the men we killed before they see us,” Wells points out.

“Good planning,” Pike affirms with a nod.

He follows Wells towards a body while Bellamy and I get the second one.

“We can’t go back with you,” Indra informs Kane.

“Why?” Kane asks as Bellamy and I lift the body.

“Ice Nation is heading towards the border,” Anya points out. “They are marching against our Commander. We have to warn her.”

That would be the only reason why they would in the first place. As they have been causing more trouble since last late November and due to the fact that they have beef with Lexa and carried beef with the Commanders before her.

Six of us carry the bodies to the cave, slowly and hunched over so that we could be concealed. By the time we’re safe from danger, I drag the body by the foot and rest it at the end of the cave. Taking deep breaths.

Pike arranges wood together before Wells uses a flint to make a fire. Strong enough to provide warmth but not strong enough to draw attention.

“There. That should keep us warm,” says Pike as I hear the cracking of the flames while Bellamy and I guard the entrance. Someone has to make sure that there is no trouble from Ice Nation warriors.

            I open my provisions bag to access my walnuts when Monty’s mother frets, “I have my doubts about her. How do you know whether she can be trusted?”

            “We have known her for months,” Wells defends. “She’s not like those Ice Nation warriors you most likely encountered.”

            “She also helped your son and his peers survive down here before the rest of us came down,” Pike indicates to her. “If not for her knowledge of the biology of the planet, they would be dead from eating the wrong mouthful. Also, most of Farm Station would be dead if she didn’t give me that viable information.”

            Pike thinks that it was my intention to help the Delinquents when I was actually interior intel to monitor their moves. I could tell him the truth but it wouldn’t matter. Not to mention that it wouldn’t sit well with him considering whatever he experienced from Azgeda. In that case, his mistrust is not invalid.

            I pop a cracker in my mouth when I hear Monty say, “I need to know what happened.”

            Bellamy’s head turns towards the direction where Monty and his mother are sitting and I can’t help but wonder if there was a prior conversation that I was not present to hear.

            “Monty,” she replies, hesitation in her voice.

            “Please,” begs Monty.

            She shakes her head slightly and sighs before starting, “We landed in the snow.”

            Bellamy stands up and leaves his spot while I do the same. Wells, Kane, and Clarke look on with interest, yet Wells and Clarke appear somber. Just by her starting words, one could tell that the story does not have a happy ending. It wouldn’t be surprising considering that north of Ice Nation has snow and ice yearlong.

            Monty’s mother looks downward as she continues, “Your father said it absorbed some of the impact. That’s why we survived.” She shakes her head and she sobs, “The snow looked so beautiful.” She turns her tear stricken face to Pike and weeps, “Charles?”

            Even if I gave Pike information, it’s like some of them died when they first landed. A terrible feeling settles in my stomach and it churns its contents and even now I can feel the tears pricking from my eyes.

            “Some of the children were playing in it, even when we told them not to,” Pike continues, standing up. He goes over and sits next to Monty. “They were the first to die. Eight of them.”

            I could see it. Eight children playing in the snow. Their faces lit with excitement and glee as they played around in the white snow. Something that they have only seen in books. Only to be hacked to pieces moments later. Tears brim from my eyes.

            “If not from your father, it would have been more,” Pike continues. “He pulled four kids back into the ship. All four including the seven that didn’t go out and play in the snow are alive today. They got him when he went back for the fifth. Your father died a hero, Monty.”

            Monty nods before bowing his head to sob. Through my tears I see that Wells has bowed his head as did Clarke.

            Brushing my arm against his arm, I sniff, “I’m so sorry. Sorry that your father and eight innocent children are now among the countless people that Ice Nation has killed.”

            Pike touches my shoulder and says, “You have nothing to apologize for. Without the information you provided me, it could have been more that died. We have been fighting Grounders ever since we landed but I remember that you helped those one hundred kids out when they first landed, and I have hope that there are others like you.”

            I nod and say, “There are. I don’t mean to fuel your distrust but not all clans are as bad as Ice Nation. Ice Nation doesn’t speak for all twelve original clans but considering what you been through, you have every right not to trust us at the moment.”

            “I appreciate your consideration,” Pike acknowledges with a nod.

            Somber silence reigns through the cave during a minute. Pike turns to Kane, “I was told that you and the Grounders stopped fighting because you both shared a common enemy. Care to fill me in, Marcus?”

            Wells, Kane, Clarke, Bellamy, and Monty take turns telling Pike about the truce, everything that happened leading up to the conflict of the Mountain, and Lexa pretending to take a deal so that she wouldn’t break the alliance. I noticed that they didn’t mention the TonDC Massacre and the fact that the murderer died for the truce to happen. I guess they want to save that story for another day since it is a very sensitive and delicate topic in my clan, especially to those who witnessed the murders and the family members of the deceased.

            “Forty-two of us got out alive,” Monty concludes. “We did what we had to.”

            “You did the right thing,” says Pike. “Kill or be killed.”

            When one comes down to a planet ravaged by a Nuclear Apocalypse that happened two centuries ago, people are going to adapt and pick up that mentality. Even if they hate it.

            “So, Mount Weather is ours now?” Pike asks.

            Bellamy and Wells look at each other before Wells answers, “Technically, yes and no. Yes, because we use it for supplies and no, because we’re not allowed to occupy it. That was the agreement we made with the Woods Clan after the conflict with Mount Weather.”

            “It’s a nuclear hardened underground city,” Pike states. Like it was impossible to leave it unoccupied.

            He doesn’t understand the magnitude of what happened. Sure, I told him it was a danger zone back when before they reached the ground but he wasn’t here to witness the conflict and understand it. I can’t hold blame for it but he should know but it would be better if someone else explained it. Otherwise Monty’s mother would see it as biased. Even though Pike clearly doesn’t see me as a “bad” Grounder, he too might see it as biased coming from me.

            “We established a truce,” Kane points out. “One needs to think about perception.”

            “Have you ever considered the fact that one day they might break that truce?” Pike asks. “I haven’t met this other clan yet and from the early reports before the Unity Day coup, they are not the friendliest type from what I heard.”

            “They are like honeybees actually,” Clarke notates. “They leave you alone if you leave them alone but go after you if you do anything to provoke them.”

            “Since I only met one of them, I have to see it to believe it,” Pike replies.

 

* * *

 

            After a hour and a half, when we no longer hear the drums and the shouts we leave the cave. Suggesting the sun’s position it’s noon. Or maybe a hour after noon.

            I see a group of people standing by the rover. Keeping their eyes peeled for any suspicious activity. A few of them see Pike, Kane, and Hannah (the name of Monty’s mother) and step forward, though they put their weapons up in defensive position.

            “Put your weapons down,” Pike commands. “We found Clarke.” He puts his hand to Clarke’s shoulder.

            “Is that the Chancellor’s son?” one asks, gesturing to Wells.

            Wells nods. “Nearly five months and I’m still in one piece,” Wells answers.

            I look at the pile of three down trees as Monty goes into the rover to start the engine. They appear to have been cut down at some point.

            “You are free to come back with us,” Kane offers to Pike as a couple people eye me suspiciously.

            “I like to but I have to inform the others back at base that we don’t have to remain here,” Pike points out. “Hopefully we encounter no trouble at the border.”

            “We will arrange a caravan and we’ll let the Trikru military higher ups know ahead of time,” Kane assures. “They will ensure that the transfer goes smoothly.”

            “It better be true,” Pike says before looking over to Wells, Bellamy, Clarke, and I. “Is Nathan Miller still with you by any chance?”

            “Yeah,” Bellamy answers. “He was one of the surviving forty-two from the Mountain.”

            “Well tell him that Bryan is okay,” Pike says. “I am sure he has been thinking about him.”

            Bryan was Miller’s boyfriend and Miller has had concerns regarding his welfare since he wasn’t among those that arrived in the night of the Ring of Fire.

            “We’ll give him the message,” Wells assures him. “Be careful.”

            “Don’t worry, Wells,” Pike says. “We have taught ourselves stealth months ago.”


	3. Chapter Three

                We’re packed tight in the rover as it bumps over the rough terrain. From the windshield, I see the sign that indicates that we’re in Trikru territory before something beeps at the dashboard.

            “Okay, we’re back in Woods Clan territory,” Monty announces.

            “There will be people meeting us ten miles in,” Kane says. He turns to Hannah. “I am going to warn you that the people meeting us are not from one of the twelve stations. Meeting us will be the military leader of the Woods Clan and five members of his unit.”

            Her eyes widen. “Grounders are meeting us?” she quivers.

            “They knew we were gone looking for Clarke and they are meeting us to ensure our return,” Kane reassures.

            “The problem is that Tristan doesn’t know that we’re bringing another of our people,” Bellamy points out. “He thinks that we are just bringing Clarke back. And I don’t want to face him considering that he’s probably heard about the incident with the Ice Nation scouts by now.”

            Whatever happened must have been serious. Serious enough that Bellamy is worried over father’s reaction. Though if Ice Nation provoked the incident or lured them under false pretenses which they most likely did, father would most likely forgive that transgression.

            “I’m sure whatever happened, Tristan will understand if you were lured to it under false pretenses,” Wells assures, echoing my thoughts.

            After a couple minutes of riding over bumpy terrain, I make out father who is sitting on Hermes and as promised he has five people with him. All five rangers on horseback as well. I thought I hear Hannah hyperventilating up front.

            Monty stops the engine and says, “Here is our welcoming committee.” He looks towards the back seat. “Could one of you get out first?”

            I open the passenger door and get out of the rover with Wells close behind me.

            Father dismounts from his horse as Bellamy, Kane, and Clarke file out of the rover. He looks over at us with a analytical gaze and says, “I see that you came back with Clarke and that your teams met each other but where is Anya and Indra?”

            “They had to send a warning to the Commander,” Wells answers. “We saw Ice Nation warriors marching towards Polis. Roan went with them.”

            His eyes narrow. “Either they are intimidating the Commander’s power or planned a raid. Regardless, I am positive that the Commander has a plan up her sleeve to keep them at bay.”

            “Aside from that, the Ark station that landed in Ice Nation has survivors,” Kane says. “We met a handful of them this morning.” He looks back at the rover. “The one that came with us is a mother of the original hundred first landers.”

            Father strokes his chin in thought. “Interesting,” father answers. “I hope you don’t mind if I can ask her a question.”

            Probably to actually confirm that she’s _Skaikru_ and not some Ice Nation scout masquerading as one just to get into _Trikru_ territory.

            Wells and Kane look at the rover, where Hannah is watching in apprehension. “No,” Kane answers. “We will bring her out.”

            They walk over to the rover and the passenger door slowly opens. Hannah comes out with great hesitation, with Wells and Monty at either side of her.

            “He is most likely going to determine that you’re not a impostor,” Wells assures her as they approach him. Hannah steps back one step, her hand instinctively clutching her pockets as if she’s ready to defend herself from a attack.

            “I am going to ask you a question,” father tells her. “If you don’t understand it, you shall continue passing through with the others: _what are the thirteen clans in the Commander’s Coalition_?”

            Hannah tilts her head and furrows her eyebrows in confusion. “I could hardly understand a word you just said,” she answers. “Mind repeating it in English?”

            “That is all we needed to know,” father answers. “We just wanted to make sure that you are not a Ice Nation scout.”

            He looks at those accompanying him, “ _Clear out so they could continue to be on their way!_ ”

            “Tristan, about yesterday,” Bellamy starts, “the Ice Nation scouts had our beacon.”

            Father puts up his hand. “No need to explain. Some of the rangers have heard the details from some of those that we’re with you. Not surprising that they lured you under false pretenses. Combining yesterday’s incident and the incident with Nyko, they will do anything to spur conflict.”

            “What happened to Nyko?” I ask.

            “Apparently, he got attacked by a Azgeda scout while commuting back to his village from Hanover,” father answers. “He was found at the radius of the Arkadia settlement, where he is receiving medical treatment. No word on his condition yet. Though you can go with them and check on him and report on his condition when you return home for dinner.”

            “Will do,” I answer.

            “The others plan on coming down here and I promised that we’ll bring a caravan,” Kane informs father. “Is there a chance we can borrow a few people from your unit?”

            “Considering the current circumstances we are having with Ice Nation, I would be more worried if you didn’t make that request,” father points out. He turns to me, “Come back an hour before dinner with Nyko’s wellbeing.”

            “Yes, father,” I answer.

            We file into the rover and Monty drives forward, with Bryson waving his hand to allow us to go forward.

            “First three Ice Nation scouts lured us with the beacon, Nyko gets attacked, and the Ice Nation queen sends her army to Polis,” Bellamy says. “Things are going to get worse from here.”

            “The Ice Nation love to play games with their victims,” I elaborate. “They lay low after a few incidents before committing another round of transgressions that are worse than the previous ones. Watch, Nia will make a excuse for the army marching to Polis before laying low again. Then, we have to prepare what comes next.”

            “I hate to think what they might do next,” Bellamy says. “Especially if they are capable of killing children who just play in the snow.”

            One doesn’t have to hate imagining Azgeda’s next move. There is a reason they come first when it comes to brutality and ruthlessness in war.

            For fifteen minutes, the rover rides over snow. Passing wagons pulled by horses and people walking through the snow. They stop and wave as we pass. For three months, we have learned to associate the rovers with the Sky People rather then the Mountain Men. We no longer fear the sound and presence of them.

            “This is it, mom,” Monty says as we arrive at Arkadia’s gate. “Our home.”

            I thought I hear her exhale in relief. Hannah most likely thinks that I might be the only non-Sky Person here when there is a high chance that Lincoln and others might be here.

            The gate opens and Monty drives the rover in. I thought I see Abby running towards the vehicle. Most likely she was eager for Kane’s return.

            Wells and I get out first, followed by Kane, Clarke, and Bellamy. The blood from Abby’s face drains as she looks at her daughter. Her eyes slightly widened. “Clarke,” she says before pulling her daughter into a tight hug.

            Clarke hugs her back but there is a slight hesitation. As if her mother’s elation will not last long since she basically left them right after the Mountain’s fall.

            She looks at Kane and Bellamy and says, “Thank you.” She turns to Clarke and says, “Let me get you inside. I’ll draw you a warm bath and give you hot chocolate.”

            Clarke nods and when she’s led away, I see that Hannah has stepped back a step. Her eyes widened in saucers and her blood drained in her face. I turn to see that she’s looking at Corrine and Nigel building snowmen with some of the Skaikru children.

            Remembering Hannah’s account, the last time she saw children with non-Skaikru out in the snow, Ice Nation warriors were slaughtering those children. Here, these kids are content and one of them has no problem Corrine lifting her up to put the carrot in the snowman’s head. However, the sight is most likely trigger’s that horrific memory for Hannah.

            “Mom, they are just building snowmen,” Monty assures her.

            She gazes at the sight with unease before following her son to the front door. Wells and I follow. A gust of heat greets us when we enter the complex and I remove the jacket and store it in the communal coat closet before starting my way towards the infirmary.

            Walking down the winding corridor, I see Jasper walk the opposite direction. Sporting a long bandage on his neck.

            “Jasper, what happened to your neck?” I ask.

            “Oh, this?” he points to the bandage. “I got in a confrontation with an Ice Nation scout yesterday. No big deal.”

            His casualness about it sends red flags. Like it didn’t bother him that he was cut with a knife. Judging by the position of the bandage, he had to be in a chokehold for the wound to be inflicted.

            I’m going to have to ask either Raven or Monty about it.

            “Okay,” I say before nodding. “Just have Abby check it to avoid infection.”

            I walk past him and I walk through a couple corridors before reaching the infirmary. It wasn’t hard to find Nyko. He was in the first bed against the wall facing the door. Wearing what could only be Mount Weather medical ward patient wear. Abby had Mount Weather’s “state of the art” medical equipment installed here just last month.

            Sitting by his bed are Octavia and Lincoln, who both look up when they see me enter.

            “How is Nyko?” I ask, looking at him. “I heard about the incident when I arrived back here. Who found him?”

            Nyko answers that question. “Lincoln and Octavia,” he rasps. “If they were not outside the wall at that time, I would have been dead by now.”

            “He lost a lot of blood,” Lincoln explains. “Abby used one of the blood bags that were in the Mountain to perform the transfusion to save his life.”

            Not just the blood but she had the IVs uninstalled from the pipes in Mount Weather’s medical facility (apparently Clarke found out the Mountain Men’s secret when she saw the blood was obviously coming from another room since the IVs were connected to the pipes). Otherwise, he wouldn’t survive using the equipment that came down with them.

            “His condition has been stabilized, according to Abby just moments ago,” Octavia says. “She thinks it might be some time before showing some improvement.”

            I nod. “Good. I will sure pass the message to my father,” I say. I want to ask what happened regarding the Azgeda scouts but the infirmary is not the smart location to have that question. since the infirmary is where people are recovering from diseases and ailments.

            I walk away from Nyko’s bed and the doors slide open to give me an exit. Now, to find Raven.

 

* * *

 

            The first place I looked was her workshop, since she would be there working on electronics to make them work. She would either be by herself, have Wick or Sinclair or both of them in the room with her working on something.

            Upon entering the room, I see that I didn’t need to look any further. Raven and Wick were both analyzing a hard drive from what could appear to be a broken monitor. With the latter stopping to take a drink of hot chocolate.

            “You might want to take a easy on the hot chocolate,” I tell him. “I read that liquids and electronics don’t mix.”

            They both turn to look at my direction. “Hello, Costia,” Raven greets me warmly. “How was your brief visit to the Coalition capital?”

            “Mundane and it was cut short,” I say. “Father told me about an occurrence that happened at the Ice Nation border.”

            Raven’s smile fades into a grim expression. Like whatever happened bothered her to some extent.

            “Wick, can you go get Sinclair?” she asks him. “I think the problem with the monitor requires his expertise.”

            He sets down his cup. “If you say so,” he says. “He does a better job anyway.”

            After he walks out, Raven closes the door behind him. “So, what did General Hardnose have to say?” she asks.

            ‘General Hardnose’ is the nickname that Raven gave my father. She doesn’t say it to his face, of course. As much as I could argue, that does describe my father in some ways.

            “All he said was that there was a run in with Azgeda scouts at the border,” I answer. “He said that no disciplinary action was to be taken since Bellamy, Monty, Jasper, and whoever was with them were lured there under false pretenses.”

            “Where to start,” Raven says. She goes on to tell me: Apparently, she was riding in the rover with Miller, Bellamy, Monty, and Jasper (with Octavia on horseback) when they picked up a signal to Farm Station’s tracking beacon. They followed the direction of the beacon to the Ice Nation border and from there were greeted by Ice Nation scouts; who apparently wanted to know if they saw Wanheda. One could only guess what happened afterwards.

            “…and one of them has the tracking beacon attached to his belt, and Jasper walks away from us towards him,” Raven continues. “He proceeds to yank it from him and is put in a chokehold before he could walk away with it.”

            The blood drains in my face. Why did they allow him to join some members of the guard on some reconnaissance mission when they know he is in a fragile mental state after what happened in Mount Weather? They literally kept him away from sharp objects and turn around to allow him permission to do a task where he will encounter people with sharp weapons. Especially if he has a desire to harm himself. If Jasper was Trikru, we would keep a better eye on him then what these guys are doing. Give him better support and keep tabs on his welfare.

            Raven’s eyes turn glassy. “Then,” she sniffs, “the Ice Nation scout runs the blade of his knife against Jasper’s neck, and Jasper was smiling as it happened. He would have died if it weren’t for Bellamy and Octavia.”

            Remembering Jasper’s casual response about the bandage on his neck, it shouldn’t surprise me. Second, why did they allow him to tag along with that group in the first place when they know he has suicidal tendencies? Third, Raven implied that Bellamy and Octavia killed those Ice Nation warriors, which would explain Bellamy’s concern regarding father’s reaction.

            “I saw Jasper earlier when I went to check on Nyko,” I notate. “He was disturbingly nonchalant about it.”

            “Abby tries but I don’t think she realizes how deep he is,” she sniffs.

            Abby is a doctor who only fixes injuries and ailments. She’s no psychologist. She did ban Jasper from stepping foot into Brighton Village due to her fears of him getting access to sharp weapons in the artillery. However, we’ll keep watch on him. Besides, he might be happier there then here since we’re not carting spoils from the Mountain on a nearly daily basis.

            “I might talk to Anya when she gets back from Polis,” I say. “She and father could talk to Abby about the situation.”

            “She won’t allow him in your village because she’s fearful that he might go in the artillery and hurt himself,” Raven says.

            “I’m sure Anya will take measures to make sure that he hasn’t hurt himself,” I say. “We’re not that negligent.”

**Author's Note:**

> And as you noticed, I didn’t make Aden a member of Trikru. It would be too predictable to make him Trikru, so he hails from the Plain Riders in my fic.  
> Yes, going after Clarke by herself would have been more dangerous for Lexa then for Bellamy considering her status but having Roan kidnap Clarke was done in bad taste. Lexa could have had some Trikru alongside a friend or two of Clarke’s go find her instead.


End file.
